


A Visit from the Tooth Fairy's Hot, Drunk Brother

by LastAng3L



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairies, M/M, Manipulation, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastAng3L/pseuds/LastAng3L
Summary: After his older best friend Meg’s party, Castiel got a ride home only slightly buzzed and sleepy enough to want to dive headfirst into his bed. He was starting to catch some sleep but awoke in surprise when he felt the left side of his bed dip.What the…?, the teen thought out loud in panic before said stranger put his whole weight into pinning him down and a strong hand covered his mouth so he couldn’t scream.“Shhh, don’t fret my precious child. It is I, the Buttsex Fairy. I’m here to collect your ass virginity. I do not wish to harm you”, said the stranger.“We’ll ‘do the do’, and you won’t feel or remember a thing. Just stay still and promise not to scream, and you’ll wake up tomorrow like nothing happened.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Visit from the Tooth Fairy's Hot, Drunk Brother

* * *

  


After his older best friend Meg’s party, Castiel got a ride home only slightly buzzed and sleepy enough to want to dive headfirst into his bed. Waving his designated driver goodbye, he was about to knock on his own door when he remembered two things: 1) he had the key, and 2) his parents were not home. Realizing how silly he was being _(he wasn’t even drunk! Who the hell gets smashed from just three beers, anyway?)_ , he laughed loudly, throwing his head back, but got reminded of the fact that he was standing in front of his house acting like a maniac at 2:00 a.m. by the neighbor’s barking dog.

 _“Sorry for waking you up, Fido. It’s not ‘yabba daba doo’ time yet…”_ , he whispered to no one in particular while hiding his giggles behind the hand in his mouth. _“Ok, maybe I underestimated the levels of alcohol in my blood if I’m referencing The Flintstones out of nowhere.”_

Castiel was 15 years old but had seen enough 80s and 90s cartoons and tv shows to be an ancient pop-culture savant. He was a strange kid, and now he’s the weirdo in his class. But he was still (and will always be) a rule-abiding weirdo. He knew his neighbors would be talking to his parents if he didn’t get his drunk ass inside the house.

Throwing the door closed with a little too much force, he scared himself sober enough to force his feet upstairs, throwing his jacket, shirt, pants, and underwear to the floor as he continued to his room to land face-first on the mattress covers.

He was starting to catch some sleep but awoke in surprise when he felt the left side of his bed dip. _What the…?_ , the teen thought out loud in panic before said stranger put his whole weight into pinning him down and a strong hand covered his mouth so he couldn’t scream.

 _“Shhh, don’t fret my precious child. It is I, the Buttsex Fairy. I’m here to collect your ass virginity. I do not wish to harm you”,_ said the stranger, or self-proclaimed Anal Intercourse Fairy. _“We’ll ‘do the do’, and you won’t feel or remember a thing. Just stay still and promise not to scream, and you’ll wake up tomorrow like nothing happened.”_

The Buttsex Fairy, or Dean (if you wish to call him by his human name), had done this enough times to know what to say to get his victims’ compliance and his method had proven 100% effective in getting young boys pliant and ready for the plowing that’d follow the warning. Well, that and his 100% effective mix of Ecstasy and Rohypnol, which he aptly named Liquid Fairy Dust.

He was ready to administer the next step of his “fairy treatment” to the boy he was holding down but paused when he felt the teen vibrate under his weight and his full, kissable mouth was tickling the palms of his hand with saliva-slick lips. Wait, is he…

He took his hand off the naked teen’s face and turned him on his back to see what was wrong and realized…

_“Are you laughing?”_

The teen, who was shocked into seriousness and silence once he was turned on his back and asked that question, took in the appearance of the guy (no, rapist!) pinning him to his bed and had conflicting thoughts, mostly because this man in fairy costume was not only the most handsome crazy person he’d seen in his life but also a sexual predator with the weirdest kink ever. He couldn’t help it or hold it in. His laughter resumed with unbridled, newly found vigor, which ended up provoking the ire of the sexy nutjob.

Shaking Castiel by his shoulders to stop him from laughing, he screamed in a whisper, _“What the fuck is wrong with you, boy?”_

 _“I’m drunk… And also, have you seen yourself?”_ , the boy had the audacity to answer.

Dean balked but recovered fast from his shock at the teen’s words. _“I’ve been stalking your sweet, nerdy ass for days and you didn’t give off the impression of being stupid.”_

Surprised by the Pedo Fairy’s confession, it was his turn to balk. _“I didn’t?”…wait. “You did what??”_ How did he not notice a grown man in a fairy costume following him around all day? Wouldn’t that stick out from the Kansas street crowds like a sore thumb?

 _“Yeah.”_ They both breathed hard from the almost-struggle, trying to calm down enough to hold a conversation. _“What the hell”,_ thought Dean. _“I can do foreplay if that’s what the kid wants.”_

Licking his lips, he said to the boy: _“You’re a little older for my usual taste, but you’ll do.”_

Who was he kidding? He’d never been this smitten by a victim in his life, let alone obsessed and determined enough to stalk them and learn their routines for weeks to find the perfect window of opportunity to just take him already.

He had to take time off from work because he simply couldn’t concentrate, or function. Constant thoughts about the boy from the library had him unable to do anything. His job was starting to suffer. He made the right decision. He needed to do this, to do him.

Castiel squinted skeptically. _“So you go around pretending to be the Tooth Fairy’s hot, drunk older brother, stumbling into prepubescent teens’ rooms at night, trying to convince them to have sex with you?”_

 _“Sort of…”_ , said a blushing, suddenly bashful Dean. _“Wait, what do you mean by ‘older’?”_

The teen lifted his hands, trying to pacify the cute thirty-something guy. _“It didn’t mean anything, I swear.”_

Dean grabbed the boy’s hands above his head and leveled him with a look he deemed threatening enough to cower him. Castiel thought he looked… adorable. Adorable??

Not losing momentum, the teen unleashed his sass full-force on Fairy Mr. Grumpypants. _“What did YOU mean by 'virgin'?”_

That gave the self-proclaimed Buttsex Fairy pause. He stared at the boy, perplexed and wondering what he meant by that, squinting skeptically and trying to see if the answer to the boy’s question was in the boy’s own face.

 _“You’ve had sex, at your age? What kind of parents would allow that?”_ , asked Dean with visible shock on his face.

_“The kind that are out for days and leave their kid to fend for himself, like that Kevin McCallister character in Home Alone. The only difference is that my parents didn’t forget me or leave me by accident.”_

_“Dude… You get to do whatever you want and care for yourself? No wonder you’re a tough kid. I mean, tougher than you look, ya know, for a nerd…”_

_“Yes, and my reward is to be visited by the Buttsex Fairy, who seems to think that the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow is somewhere in my ass. Are you sure you’re not just a gay leprechaun?”_

Dean smirked, surprised by the kid’s ability to sustain witty banter with his would-be rapist.

 _“No, I’m the Buttsex Fairy.”_ Batting his eyelashes, he added, _“Can’t you see my awesome wings or my cute, pointy ears?”_ Dean couldn’t believe he was actually enjoying himself before the actual non-con sex started.

 _“That’s got to be the strangest kink I’ve ever heard of… This is so surreal…”_ , answered the teen before Dean forcefully pressed a wet cloth on his mouth and nose, and he couldn’t breathe.

 _“It’s real, baby boy... It’s real.”_ Dean kept pressing the drug-drenched cloth on the boy’s face until he stopped struggling and saw his pupils dilate.

Dean loved this part of his nightly visits to his victims, as it was the best thing about the whole fairy business. He loved to watch the Liquid Fairy Dust take effect; he enjoyed seeing the relaxed smile slowly creeping on the beautiful boy’s face, found his droopy demeanor increasingly cute and sexy, and how the boy reacted to the heightened sensations, the effect every single touch had on his body… The whole thing was sick and twisted and magical, and it turned him on more than any pair of tits or plump ass on a grown lover ever did. If this particular perversion was a form of art, he’d be freaking Picasso.

_“Ok, baby boy. My kingdom needs you. Many fairies will die if I don’t extract the purity and innocence from your soul. It’s inside you, in your special place.”_

_“Innocent, me? I think you came through the wrong window, Butthole Fairy.”_

Dean lowered his head to hide his smile. He just couldn’t control himself around this kid. _“It’s Buttsex Fairy.”_ Not missing a beat, the man released the teen’s hands from above his head and turned him on his stomach after explaining that he needed to start “preparing” him for “fairy sex”.

 _“What kind of fairy are you, anyway?”_ , asked Castiel, speech slurred a little by the drugs, but not enough to lose coherency.

 _“We’re the bees of the fairy kingdom, my flower. We need your pollen to produce the purest honey.”_ Dean then scurried down Castiel’s lithe, naked body, touching him all over all the way, and lifted his ass in the perfect position to expose the boy’s pink, perfect hole, and started eating it with abandon.

 _“Ohhh, ohh!”_ , moaned Castiel. _“I love bees…”_ , the boy said with a dopey smile on his face, trying to stifle his loud pants and screams of pleasure with his pillow.

The man lifted his head from its place between the boy’s cheeks, and said with a hungry look on his wet, glistening face, _“I’d love to pollinate your flower.”_

 _“Pollinate away, my good worker bee.”_ The boy’s words had Dean hard as a rock and about to lose his shit, downstairs. But he couldn’t stray from his process; he needed to abide to it, to respect the method.

The man ate Castiel out both ravenously and reverently, alternating between gentle and harsh licks, sucks and bites, to relax the ring of muscle around his boypussy and make it as hungry as he was. Once he’d loosen the boy enough for his very big, adult genitalia to fit inside the teen, he lifted his head and body to then move up and lower himself over the boy’s back.

He kissed Castiel’s shoulders, nuzzled the back of his neck, and sucked at the tender part of his ear lobes. The boy below him was melting, and he was loving it. He liked it when his victims enjoyed what he did to them.

Grabbing his latex gloves, condom and a home-made bottle of glitter lube, he started prepping Castiel so he could be able take every inch of him. He’d always start with a taste, a single finger.

Rubbing his lubed index over the boy’s hole while licking his earlobe, he said in the boy’s ears:

_“I love how smart you are, baby boy. You and I would make the smartest and most beautiful fairy babies.”_

Ever the brilliant AP student, Castiel whined and complained at the wrongness of that statement as best as his drug-impaired brain (and prostate-brushing finger in his ass) allowed him. _“But we’re… different species! I… I don’t think my human biology will… allow for genetic compatibility…. after attempting to… to mate… with a fairy...”_

Dean couldn’t believe he was so lucky to find such a fun boy to spend the night with. _“Are you really going to use your AP Bio knowledge to explain how mating works between a human and a magical creature?”_

Castiel thinks about it while Dean adds another finger. _“Ohhhh… Ohhh, ohhhh! …Makes …sense. So… ohhh… stupid...”_

Once he was three fingers deep, he crooked his fingers and grabbed the base of the boy’s penis, so he couldn’t come. _“You’ll only come on my fairy dick, baby. Ready to be fucked by your fairy daddy? Get in breeding position.”_

Castiel was so blissed out he lost all contact with his extremities and couldn’t move to get “in position” like the Buttsex Fairy wanted. Dean would normally be annoyed at this side-effect of his liquid fairy dust concoction, but he found it hot that he could bend the boy like a doll, into any position he wanted.

He positioned the teen ass up, shoulders down, with his hole completely exposed to his lustful eyes. It was a beautiful sight. The glitter lube made his gaping boypussy look like it was full of tiny gemstones. He couldn’t wait to fuck him and get his dick all wet and shiny.

He positioned himself behind the boy, directed his dick to the boy’s pussy, grabbed the boy’s hips, and slowly slid forward until he was fully sheathed inside, balls flush with the boy’s ass. He enjoyed the little whimpers of pain and moans of pleasure coming from the boy, who was adjusting to the stilled cock in his hole.

He started moving after fifteen seconds that felt like minutes, but he soon moved his dick out and back in and started fucking the boy in earnest at a fast and hard pace. Dean was in fairy heaven.

_“You like taking my fat fairy dick inside your hole? Enjoy my magic cock?”_

The poor boy was too overwhelmed to form words; he could only moan his pleasure and stare at the wall with flushed cheeks and clouded, half-lidded eyes. He loved that far-away look.

Dissociation was a rare side-effect, and it happened every time he used too much Liquid Fairy Dust on the boys (he’d always try to adjust the formula by factoring in his victims’ age, weight and height, but sometimes the mixture of drugs would still be off).

Dean would always enjoy himself on the nights he decided to turn into the Buttsex Fairy, but he’ll never, ever forget the night he spent with boy genius Cas. He’d left the teen in the same position he fucked him, with his glitter-filled ass up. Hopefully, the 15-year-old college freshman won’t recognize him around the KU campus, where he himself is a professor of Mechanics. The teen had been too much fun, even if he didn’t fit the profile of his preferred victim.

Most of his vics don’t even remember him the morning after, and the few that keep their memories are either too ashamed to come forward with their crazy story about a Buttsex Fairy, or are dismissed as crazy if they do.

He knew it was fucked up to enjoy such twisted delights, but he couldn’t help himself. Right after his condom-covered cock released inside the victim’s boypussy, he’d clean the scene and dispose of his condom, latex gloves and glitter lube in separate ziplock bags to later toss them in different counties. All dumping locations have been identified and scouted beforehand, and going there to get rid of the evidence of his crimes was just another part of his process.

He was a tri-state area serial offender, had done this to countless other innocent pre-teens, and he was yet to be caught. No one even suspected him, or his double life. Not even his parents, his brother, or his brother’s wife and kid. He was loved by everyone in his friends and family circle, and no one would think him capable of raping anyone, let alone a minor.

He had a foolproof, 100% effective method and it hasn’t failed him… Yet. He knows in the back of his mind that his night of fun with Castiel could have serious consequences if the boy somehow remembers his visit from the Buttsex Fairy.

It’d only be poetic justice, after all, if one of the Buttsex Fairy’s victims comes to get his revenge, and the whole thing bites Dean in the ass.


End file.
